The Truth Is All That Matters
by dee.zen.21
Summary: This is my second story. The title pretty much makes this story self explanatory. Hope you like it :
1. I Like Him

Girls Dorm

Dana POV

Beep! Beep! Beep! Nicole's alarm went off.

"Jesus Nicole. It's Saturday, and we don't have any classes. Why the hell would you put your alarm on?" I said, rather yelled grumpily to Nicole.

Nicole hid under her covers afraid of what Dana might do to her with her angriness. "I didn't do anything!"

I then suddenly just felt that I should just be nice to them today so I apologized.

"Sorry Nicole"

"Actually Dana, I turned her alarm on because I am meeting Chase at the cafeteria for breakfast and I didn't want to accidentally sleep in" Zoey told me rather sleepily.

"Oh my god! Like a date!" Nicole asked excitedly because Nicole and I both knew that she had a huge crush on Chase. Not that she told us it is just that it is way obvious.

"No! I don't even like him like that. We are just having breakfast!" Zoey told us in denial.

"Riiiight" Nicole and I said in unison.

"What! I am telling the truth!" Zoey said.

"We believe you" Nicole said then giggled.

"Well I am going to go and take a shower since I am already up" I said as I picked out an outfit and headed for the showers.

"Dana wait. I still have an hour so I will take shower now too" Zoey said as she too picked out an outfit and we both headed for the showers.

Zoey POV

"Hey Dana. Since Nicole's not here right now, can you keep a secret?" I asked Dana.

"Yeah shoot"

"Well I kind of really like…" Dana interrupted me.

"Chase?"

"Well yeah. How did you know?"

"It is like way obvious that you like him. Anyways I think that he likes you too"

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah totally. You two would make a totally cute couple. If you want I could ask him for you?"

"Um. You would do that for me?"

"Yeah sure why not"

_Wow Dana is being really nice today. I wonder what is wrong with her._ I thought

"Maybe I can hook you up with Logan" I told her

"Eww no. I hate him. He is such an obnoxious self-centered jerk."

"You can keep on saying that but I think that you got the hots for him"

"Well I know I don't, so just stay out of my business!"

Dana was now pissed and I could tell. _Now there's the Dana I know. I was starting to get scared there with her being so nice._ I thought as I stepped into the shower.

Boys Dorm

Chase POV

"Owww!" I said as I felt something heavy land on me and roll off my bed and fall on the floor. I looked up to see Michael stand up and rub his head.

"Did you have a nice fall?" I heard Logan say with a laugh.

"Shut up Logan" Michael responded.

I looked up at the clock and it read 8:30.

"Oh my god! I have to meet Zoey at the cafeteria in half an hour. Who turned off my alarm?" I said angrily because I didn't want to be late.

"Does Chase have a date with her girlfriend?" Logan asked me, teasing me at the same time.

"No I am just having breakfast and she is not my girlfriend. And besides she probably doesn't even like me that way" I said but mumbled the last bit.

"But it is so obvious that you like her man" Michael said

"Um…no" I lied. Nobody would believe how much I actually wanted Zoey to be my girlfriend.

"Well I am going to go for a shower" Logan announced heading out the door.

I waited until Logan was gone till I asked Michael an important question.

"Hey Michael. Is it really that obvious that I like her, well I mean Zoey?"

"Yeah well to me and Logan. I don't think anybody else noticed including her. I am going to go and shoot some hoops. See you later." With that I headed out the door.

Logan POV

_I'm all clean...and I got nothing to do. I should write in my journal._ I thought. I headed to my dresser and grabbed my notebook that was under a bunch of clothes

_Dear Journal 05-01-06_

_I was on my way to take a shower and I couldn't stop thinking about Dana. I think I like her…wait I cant like Dana. Plus she probably doesn't even like me, and probably never like me. I should ask Zoey if she knows. Ya, I think I'll do that. Nah, I will probably be just wasting her time because she doesn't like me so I wont. She thinks that I am a self-centered jerk. But I'm not. Well I act like that because I don't want any body to know that I am the most miserable person in this world. I haven't seen my mom or dad in like two years. Even when I go home for Christmas break they're not home. They just like send all the Christmas presents. The only company I have is the maid. Everybody Thinks that I am rich, hot and happy, well the rich and hot part is true but definitely not the happy part. Well I am only happy when I see or think about Dana. I think Chase is back so I will write when something worthwhile happens in my miserable life._

_Logan_

Chase came in. "Hey Logan"

"Hey" I said as I sighed.

"What's wrong" Chase asked concerned

"Nothing. I'll be back later" I left and headed to the place I like to think…the beach.

Dana POV

"Hey Dana!" Nicole said

"Oh hey Nicole. Do you wanna go to the beach?"

"Yeah sure"

"Just let me put my stuff away and change into my bathing suit."


	2. Chapter 2

Dana POV

I quickly changed into my bathing suit and Nicole and I headed to the beach.

"Do you like anybody?" Nicole asked me

"Um….no" I lied. Nobody knew it but I really like Logan. But he does not and never will like me ever.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I don't like anybody. Why?" I questioned her.

"I dunno. Just curious.

"Oh. Okay"

When we got to the beach, I laid out my towel, so did Nicole. I took off my wrap and we both ran into the water. I didn't think I would be having this much fun with Nicole. But I've got to admit it, I was having a lot of fun.

"Hey Nicole! I am going to go and tan ok?"

" Sure I am just going to go back to our dorm then."

"Okay. Bye." I said as I laid down and Nicole left.

I don't know why, but I couldn't stop thinking about Logan. I wished he liked me but I bet he is off making out with some random girl that is like in love with him. (But obviously the girl is pretty)

After about an hour of tanning I got up, and grabbed my stuff and headed to my dorm. I got back and I changed into some normal clothes and went onto my laptop. As soon as I got on someone IM'ed me. I looked to see who it was and lucky for me it was the one and only Logan Reese, but I decided to IM him back.

uknowuwantme77: Hey babe

dontmesswithme123 :Hey and don't call me babe

uknowuwantme77: can I ask u a personal question?

dontmesswithme123: k

uknowuwantme77: do u like anybody here at PCA

dontmesswithme123: yeah

uknowuwantme77: who?

dontmesswithme123: why should I tell u

uknowuwantme77: just because… is it me

dontmesswithme123: EWW no…I g2g bye

dontmesswithme123 has signed off

Zoey then walked in. "Hey Dana! Wats up?

"Oh hey Zoey. Nothing, well can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah of course"

"Well I…um…I think I like…um Logan"

"OH MY GOD! I knew it" She said kind of excitedly. Kind of like Nicole, god we don't need another one of those.

"You are not going to tell anybody. Right?"

"Of course not" _I can't believe I just told her that I like Logan_.

"Do you think that you could figure out he likes?"

"Yeah sure"

"Thanks Zoey. Do you think that Logan…"

"Do you think I what?" I heard an oh so familiar voice behind me.

"What the hell are you doing here Logan?" I demanded angrily.

"Chill Dana. I came here to tell Zoey that Chase is looking for her. Zoey he is in my dorm" Logan answered. And with that Zoey was gone to see Chase leaving me here alone with Logan. I'll remember to yell at her later.

"Why are you still here Logan?"

"Because I wanted to ask you….never mind" Logan said than left.

_I wonder what he wanted to ask me? Oh well I have lots of homework for Monday so I better get it done._ I thought as I picked up my books and headed to the library.


End file.
